1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved ester compositions, and more particularly to novel benzoate, octanoate, and maleate esters of monomethyl branched C16–C17 alcohols, their process of manufacture and their use as a cosmetic ingredient for toiletry and cosmetic formulations. The esters are useful for cosmetics and personal care cleansing products, such as skin and hair care products, and soaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Esters and acids are known for a variety of different applications for cosmetic, pharmaceutical and medicinal purposes. Benzoate esters of certain alcohols and alcohol mixtures, and their uses are disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,222, 4,322,545, 4,323,693, and 4,323,694 all to Scala, Jr.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,655, and 4,293,544 both to Elmi; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,930, 5,270,421, and 4,791,097 all to Walele et al. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
However, none of these references teach or suggest the specific novel benzoate, octanoate and maleate esters of monomethyl branched C16–C17 alcohols of this invention or the use of such ester compositions as emollients, moisturizers, sunscreen vehicles/solvents, etc.